


Domestic SamSteveBucky

by pocketbucky (SophisticatedCat)



Series: Tumblr Things [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedCat/pseuds/pocketbucky





	Domestic SamSteveBucky

Bucky most definitely waits until the most desperate hour to do laundry (when nobody has any clean pants left), then sits in the laundry room in his underwear at like 3 in the morning waiting for the machines to get done.

Or how Sam is a ‘set the delay brew timer on the coffeepot so it’s ready when I wake up’ kind of guy. Which works out great except those days were Steve and Bucky drink all of the coffee before Sam gets any.

Sam gives Bucky his old t-shirts. Bucky usually cuts off the sleeves so he has something comfy (and trashy looking as hell) to lounge around in or work out in.

Sam and Steve go on mornings jogs and workout together. Bucky refuses to be up before the sun.

this of course results in endless taunting over breakfast from Sam and Steve.

They buy a giant bed. It’s the biggest bed Steve or Bucky has ever seen.

Anything smaller than a King isn’t going to hold two actual supersoldiers and their beefy boyfriend.

Steve and Bucky insist they used to share a creaky twin size, but Sam wants a huge fluffy bed, 

and it’s actually massive and soft and perfect. 

Bucky hops into the shower after his evening workout. Sam picks that moment to barge in to use the bathroom and, totally forgetting that Bucky’s tender flesh is under a stream of easily-altered water, flush the toilet.

Bucky’s yelp is answered with a quiet ‘sorry’ and a lot of giggling.

Sam and Bucky are both blanket hogs.

On some nights, Steve lays in bed between them, victim to the comforter-tug-of-war going on around him.

They get take-out too much because none of them want to cook after a long day.

Bucky has dozens of take-out menus taped to the fridge, which annoys Steve, who likes his kitchen tidy.

Steve also likes the Thai place down the street though, so he lives with it.

Sam also teaches Steve and Bucky how to cook in the 21 century. Less boiling and much more flavor.

Even after being in the new millennium for a couple of years, Steve and Bucky are still blown away by modern grocery stores. 

Sam thinks it’s cute, so they go on group trips to a variety of local shops and farmers markets. 

Bucky gives great massages. 

Sam and Steve take every opportunity to groan about aching muscles just to get massages,

massages that usually end up in either cuddle or make-out sessions


End file.
